Bigen
The Town of Bigen The Town of Bigen (Big-en) is surrounded by a 6 foot wall, forged of stone and wood, designed to keep only the most basic of threats out. It's buildings are made from the same materials, designed for form over comfort. Chimneys line the tightly knit roofs as smoke trails combine in the sky, drifting far beyond the forests to the south. Roads are made from dirt alone, turning into mud with the lightest of rains. At it's center, a large tavern acts as a meeting house and festivity center, with several back chambers for private gatherings. For the most part it exists as a hub between Kaiben (The gate to the west) and New Napia (The port to the east), and receives a fair amount of traffic from people traveling between. Many have heard of its sprawling farms which send feed to both major cities. A lesser known part of Bigen is the Bigan Quarry which is known for containing a large amount of psionic crystal, useful in the creation of meta-technology. Bandits The just to the east of Bigen, there is rumored to be an bandit encampment which many of the villages blame the town's woes upon. The Crone Chef also informed Andras Havelock that she believes the bandits have been paying taxes directly to the Mayor for some time now. This coincides with the ledger found in the Mayor's home. The Quarry It was discovered that within the Quarry an ancient psionic dragon, Vox The Unchained, has been bound in a stone pillar for centuries. Jaqen Kaylen was found there with a demon referring to itself as the Steward of The Unchained, preforming a spell which eventually released the dragon from its ancient prison. The walls of the mine were lines with bodies encased in ice, appearing to be the missing villagers and then some. Some of the missing villagers were found alive, but were lost due to the mind control of Rhunon and use of his magical cape which caused a deadly explosion. Important Characters/Places/Items Etc Mayor Gadoff Alwyn: A tremendous Dwarf with a long silver beard, Mayor Alwyn remains as both loved and revered by his people. After the recent disappearances began, he slipped into a state of madness, focusing heavily on his research into scientific en-devours, completely ignoring even his own health. In his home, two letters signed "J.K." were found, addressing the Alwyns, stating their had failed to uphold their portion of a deal and that they would have to pay. Lady Jea Alwyn: Wife of the Mayor of Bigen, she went missing shortly after her sister. It was heard via house staff that her and her husband had been arguing in the days prior over what to do about the disappearances in town. The only portrait of her found shows her as a red haired human with leafy accents in her hair. She is fond of herbal medicine according to the Crone Chef, and has an entire hand written guide on them kept in the parlor. Found deep within the mind, sealed behind ice, she was left for dead by the party. Constable Alia Henwidge: half-orc sister of town cleric Corin Henwidge, She originally put forth the guild request for aid regarding the town in the mayor’s name as he was unable and unwilling to do so in his current state. She notes that she’s been doing this job for 10 years, after her predecessor died of the sickness. She offers soldiers to aid at the battle in the mines in order to aid the Wyvren Guild, only to find the villagers burned to death by a mind controlled Rhunon. Cleric of Solari Croin Hegwidge: half-orc brother of town constable Alia Henwidge. He believed something super-natural was causing the disappearances. He helped lead a task force into the mines to aid the Wyvren Guild, and sustained heavy head injuries when the mine began to collapse, saved in the last moment by Alia. Corin seeks justice for the towns folk who were brought into peril by the dragon, and leaves Bigen shortly after the Wyvren Guild for Myr, the holy city of The Solari. Lacrow: A stranger Andras met in the bar, he said he was from Rokken, a country to the west in the Dragon Isles. He offered information as to the location of the bandit camp as well as his aid the guild intended to launch an attack. When the group decided to stand guard for the town, Lacrow joined them, only to be gone when they returned from their encounter in the mines. The Ledger: The town ledger, found in the Mayor's study, contains several names that go missing around ten years ago. This only becomes stranger when new names come up seemingly out of nowhere in the years after, inflating the town's occupants far beyond what it appears at first glance.